The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of a F1 hybrid oak tree botanically known as Quercus robur×Quercus alba and referred to by the name ‘Tabor’. The parent tree is growing in a cultivated area at the home of Earl Cully, 846 Hoagland Road, Jacksonville, Ill. 62650 in Morgan County, Township 14 north, Range 10 east. The ‘Tabor’ oak was selected from acorns collected at Carle Park in Urbana, Ill. The acorns were planted in the fall of 1975 and the ‘Tabor’ oak was selected from this cohort of seedlings.